


Not such a Damsel

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Instant Connection, M/M, Pool AU, liam is a hot hero, zayn is a damsel in distress, zayn may be drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's plan to attract the hot lifeguard goes haywire and he attracts the attention of someone much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not such a Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting an extra drabble tomorrow (one morning, one evening), because I totally skipped yesterday and I feel horrible.

It’s a bit of an exaggeration to say that Zayn can’t swim. He could get himself to the other side of a (paddling) pool without drowning. But it was more of a strugglibg doggy paddle if anything.   
So it wasn’t too hard to play up is troubles in front of the hot lifeguard at the hotel pool.   
The pool itself was massive and had four separate parts in different shapes and sizes and there were beach chairs lining the sides. Zayn wondered briefly if anyone had ever drowned in it, then shook the thought away.

Zayn had planned to walk down the edge of the pool pretending to be looking for a chair and then lose his footing and fall into the water. He would thrash about a bit until the lifeguard came to his rescue. The plan was fool proof. Except the lifeguard was finishing his shift and another one was about to take his place. Zayn’s heart started beating ten times faster. This was a ’now or never' situation. He needed to jump in now. He stepped onto a near by puddle and pulled his feet from underneath him. On the way down he wondered why there were no children in this part of the pool. Actually barely anyone. Just a few expert swimmers. The realisation dawned on him all to late. It was the deep end. And when Zayn says he can swim, he really means he can glide about in the shallow end with his toes touching the ground occasionally. Not actual swimming with breastrokes and butterflies. And just his luck, the lifeguard had gone as he started his (very real) thrashing. 

Zayn felt his life flashing before his eyes. His lungs started burning as his arms started getting tired. He could  see faint outlines of bystanders, some calling out for help and some staring in awe. And just as he felt his world go dark, he felt the hand of God pulling him up towards the light.

......

Okay. Not the light and not the hand of God, as it turned out. It was really a guy in his early twenties with a short quiff and a light beard.. Not God, but pretty close. His savior had these dark brown puppy eyes that made him look like a child, juxtaposed with these rock hard abs that made him look like a swimwear model. Zayn felt like a twat at this moment. He was lying there, struggling to breathe with this hot guy leaning close enough to feel his breath on his cheeks, who was worried out of his mind, and all he could think about was kissing those plump red lips.

Once the crowd dispersed,the guy looked down at Zayn with scared eyes, "Hey mate, you alright? You kind of looked like you were drowning."

Zayn coughed and struggled to sit up, "Um yeah I sort of was," He forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks for saving me."

It was only then that he realised that this guy wasn't even a lifeguard. He was just a random guy who wanted to help. Zayn almost swooned.

"I'm Zayn."

The hot hero guy smiled and shook Zayn's hand, "Hi Zayn, I'm Liam." Liam, Zayn thought, was amazing and had the most beautiful and fitting name, and it had taken all of three minutes for him to go from interested to infatuated. 

"So um," Zayn noticed that Liam's gaze lingered on his torso for a second before he looked up and continued, "You can't swim?"

"Don't laugh." Zayn grumbled, getting up to leave. But Liam stopped him  by grabbing his arm with a soft tug and a shy smile.

"Wait. It's cute." Both Liam and Zayn blushed a little, "M-Maybe I could give you swimming lessons?"

Zayn's head tilted as he thought about the proposition. Being around this guy was making his knees go week so it was hard to imagine what any longer would do to him. "Sure." he paused, "Maybe then I wouldn't be such a damsel in distress."

 

 


End file.
